Suenos
by Unexistent
Summary: Sakura ends up lost within the depths of her own mind after being placed in a genjutsu by Sasuke. This is my interpretation of what perhaps she may have been going through.


This wasn't the first time she had this experience, it felt as if she was falling; but she didn't know where she was going to end up. The thought of not knowing is what petrified her, the endless void of darkness and the only sensation she could grasp onto was the sensation of falling. The drop was what made her stomach lurch, surely it wasn't the fact that she'd just been rejected for the second time by the same man whom she had confessed her love to. Her grip on reality was surely declining; she couldn't fathom what had happened. A part of her was in shock and another was inexplicably afraid and vulnerable. Her hands began to quiver as she kept descending, her tears blurred her vision. She was unaccustomed to such darkness and isolation; nothing to be seen or heard. She felt like grasping for something, anything to hold onto to keep her rooted to reality, but there was nothing. She cried out in despair hoping her voice would reach someone; anyone. There was no sound, not even an echo to reach her ears.

She wanted to escape, figure out what she was doing here but there was nothing that would come to mind. She tried to remember, but eventually she couldn't even recall her own name. Who was she? Why was she falling? Would there be anyone or anything waiting for her at the end of this abyss? A deep and sickening sadness began to crawl all over her, enveloping her with its melancholy and stifling aura. She closed her eyes and let her tears fall, or rather float in front of her face. They wouldn't dare land on her flushed and distended cheeks. She couldn't hear her own voice but her body was wracked with an onset of loud and breathy sobs. Her hands were no longer stretched in front of her but instead covering her face as she attempted to quell her emotions. She knew somehow that these emotions were the ones that had gotten her into this situation in the first place. If only she didn't feel_ too_ much, she could have been free of this awful prison.

Time passed and her body stopped quivering, her tears stopped falling and she was once again composed. She sighed in exasperation, the quiet was beginning to become too much for her. She needed sounds, light, and color. She felt cornered, there was nowhere to go to escape how she was feeling. A person who couldn't even remember their own name was falling at a constant pace, a never ending consistent pace. Her patience was running thin, she couldn't stand to be here a moment longer.

'A change of scenery please!' She beseeched.

Her thoughts were no longer cloudy or murky, she knew what she wanted and that was to get out of this makeshift sensory deprived prison. With her will renewed she willed herself to shift her body, so that she could right her fall. As soon as she felt her world shift right side up again, her feet suddenly made contact with the earth. A soft plop sounded as her now bare feet touched the ground.

Her surroundings were no longer dark and obscured. Bright and warm colors suddenly began to bleed into her vision. The ground sprouted with soft tufts of grass, and the sun began blooming across the sky. The clouds were large and fluffy with a soft teal as their background. Her eyes began to water as she gazed at all that surrounded her world. Trees whose branches stretched far into the sky providing a cool shade and a soft breeze that ran through her hair. Her tears this time would not fall. She hadn't bothered to look down at her own appearance but felt lighter and somehow relieved. Sakura's outfit had changed from her original ninja attire to a white flowing dress that was light, airy and moved with the wind. Sakura was in total bliss, she felt light and began to laugh as her heart felt lifted. She twirled across the grass with her arms lifted high to the sky and twirled until she felt dizzy and landed on her back on the ground. She was so happy that she could hear her own voice, her laughter echoing back around her. Her viridian eyes glimmered in the sunlight and her hair fell in wisps around her face. She grinned as she got back up and ran to the large tree and climbed up. She wanted to see more and feel so much _more. _She never wanted this feeling to end, the endless spring encasing her with feelings of happiness and utter joy. She sat upon a large hefty branch and swung her legs back and forth.

Sakura had a tiny inkling feeling in the back of her mind, as if she was forgetting something. She almost wanted to grasp onto the feeling before it eluded her but at the same time she didn't want this time here in this place to end.

Sakura looked farther ahead from where her place at the tree was and saw a large pool of water appear from the ground, the water sparkling in the sunlight. She climbed down from her place on the tree and headed towards the fresh body of water. She dipped her legs into the water sitting on the edge. The water was warm and clear as she ran her hands through it. She decided to cup the water with her hands and look at her reflection staring back at her. She was a little startled by her appearance. The shine in her hair and the sparkle in her eyes weren't always there but now that they were present in her reflection she felt at peace. Splashing her face with the water she kicked her feet up from the water creating a splash and lying back on the grass.

"_Hey Sakura, wake up!_"

"_Sakura can't you hear me_?"

"_Why aren't you responding_?"

"_Snap out of it, I know you're stronger than this._"

Sakura's eyes began to flutter and she turned on her side groaning. She sat up and began to rub her eyes. She yawned and then stretched smiling up at the azure sky. She must have fallen asleep without realizing it. Her surroundings were the same except the lake wasn't there anymore. She pulled herself up and began to wander around hoping to explore and find something new. The sun began to descend and the sky turned to a deep orange. She stared at the orange and something registered within her mind, but she couldn't understand what it meant. The feeling just felt familiar somehow, but she shook her head and kept walking towards what, she didn't know.

The grass began to grow wetter and softer almost malleable. The farther she traveled the grass began to grow and change into moss. Trees began to appear and their leaves began to wither and bleed color. Flaming reds and vermillion rained down upon Sakura. She felt the crisp leaves underneath the soles of her feet. Leaves that were jaundice and tangerine littered the floor. She caught a few in the palms of her hand and threw them back up into the air, prolonging their flight in the sky.

Smiling she went deeper into the forest until a sudden chill crept along her spine. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself a little confused at the abrupt change. The mossy wet floor began to change and became cold and slick, stinging her bare feet. She crept farther along pushing passed the cold until the ground changed from being damp and cold to frozen. Her feet were numb and the sky was no longer sunny but dark and grey. The sun was no longer present but continued its descent from before until the sky changed to night. She hadn't seen the night sky in this world yet, and a part of her was afraid. She didn't want to go back to the dark.

The clouds began to clear and disperse revealing the round and plump moon. Sakura crouched upon a wet decaying log and wrapped her arms around her knees to conserve her warmth. She looked up and gazed at the infinite amount of stars that glistened in the black sky. The dark hadn't seemed so beautiful until now. There were glimmers of hope shining within the darkness and she couldn't help but feel sad somehow. Her eyes began to dampen and her body convulsed. She wrapped her arms tighter around herself. Her nose was tinged puce and her breathing became labored. She didn't want to keep hoping. The sky's stars were only glimpses of something that could have been. They weren't absolute nor were they forever placed there, stars died.

She felt sick to her stomach and began to run. She pushed off of the log and ran as fast as her numb feet could carry her. Her body began to quiver in fear. Her heart was racing and her lungs were burning the cold air biting her sore throat. She wanted to scream and yell for help, but there were too many thoughts and feelings plaguing her. She stumbled a few times but then slipped and fell. Her knees smacking against the hard ground, her body curled into itself. She lay on the ground her hands shaking and her heart aching. She hated feeling this way. The way her heart kept aching desiring some shift in her life. A desire so unhealthy it sickened her. What was she looking for? Will it be worth it in the end if she ever found it? Her body suddenly slackened, absolutely exhausted. She was sick and tired of hoping for something that would never change. How much was she supposed to suffer? How much was she supposed to take? Her eyes were clenched; she no longer felt like looking at anything. The frost in the night air gathered on her reddened cheeks and rosette eyelashes. Her lips were chapped and her extremities without feeling.

"_Why can't you just open your eyes?" _

"_She can't hear you. She's no longer responsive."_

"_No. I know she's still in there."_

"_I'm telling you, we've tried everything we can."_

"_No. I'm telling you that she's just scared. She needs to know we're still here for her."_

"_You should just get some rest. You've been here for too long."_

"_I can't leave her here alone. She needs me."_

"_You've already spent enough time with her. She hasn't woken up."_

"_I wonder if she'd wake up if he was here for her."_

"_You know as well as I do, that he'd never show his face here after what he did."_

"_I know. I just wish he hadn't done it."_

"_I've tried everything I could possibly think of. You know that. I don't want to lose her just as much as you do."_

"_I'm going to leave now, okay? But I promise I'll be right back."_

Her eyes were fluttering open. She could see the sun again. It was warm and tender. The ground was no longer hard and cold but pliant and vibrant. There were flowers blooming all around her. She turned on her side and pulled herself up with some effort. Her limbs were still a bit stiff as she wobbled towards a thick tree. There were flowers blooming everywhere uplifting her mood. They were forcing themselves from the ground to reach the warm sunlight that provided them with energy to grow. She looked on in wonder, how could they be so strong? Her hands lifted and reached for the same sunlight wondering if it would also provide her with the will to live on. She knew what she had to do. She had to be strong and pull through. No matter how many times she's put down or belittled she knows in her heart that her will to live is great and her will to become stronger is even greater. She can overcome this obstacle, with the sunlight caressing her face she knows that she can pull through.

AN: Hey guys, my other works are still being edited and new chapters are still in the process of being developed. I apologize for my hiatus or really my lack of updates it's been a long time. I hope to try to update whenever I can or have the time. Life tends to be a little hectic. I hope people like this piece, this is my interpretation of what the after effects would be of Sakura being put in that genjutsu. If you have any questions don't hesitate to PM me or leave a review.

I had in fact thought of leaving this as is but I might just make it multi chaptered since it's shorter than what I would have liked.


End file.
